Commercially acceptable fruit or peach trees are abundant throughout the growing season. However, those commercial varieties of acceptable fruit of early maturing or late maturing varieties of peach are generally marginally successful because of small size, poor coloration, undesirable flavor, or poor handling characteristics. Those peach varieties that are early or late maturing fruit, but which possess characteristics that are more typical of fruit ripening at the height of the growing season, are of commercial value. This new variety of peach is such a variety of peach tree.